typingfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Semi-Final Summer (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
Ultimate Semi-Final Summer is a episode to during Numbuh One and his Operatives & Spies going on the plan Semifinal Mission of the Summer with Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four, Numbuh Five, Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney. Diabolico get the plan semi-final summer of the end. Captain Mutiny and his Dazzlings gets history of the summer of seas. Dark Oak send the monsters from the ocean. worse after time. can't heroes defeat those bunch of the sea monsters. Neptune's Daughter * Chad’s mermaid love Marina returns asking for his help in retrieving her father’s powerful trident from the demons. Until Sunset * Leo & Damon are captured by Captain Mutiny’s forces, tied up and left to contemplate their recent past as they await the arrival of Mutiny himself at sunset, knowing he will bring with him the order to bring about their destruction. Something Fishy * Due to a bad experience as a child, Billy is deathly afraid of fish. Rita plays on his fear by casting a spell on him and bringing this fear to the surface. Reign of the Jellyfish * When the Power Rangers bury a time capsule for Angel Grove High School, Rita, sends down Jellyfish to trap the Power Rangers in an alternate dimension. On Fins and Needles * When Tommy & Jason try to instill some good values into Angel Grove’s youth, Rita’s Slippery Shark casts a spell on the two making them hate one another. Mighty Morphin Mutants * Goldar select Putties worthy enough to become evil Power Rangers. An Oyster Stew * Zack wanting to impress Angela, buys her a pair of pearl earrings for her birthday. The earrings, which have been cursed by Rita cause everyone in the room to freeze once Angela puts them on. The Mutiny * Whilst out motocrossing for a charity event race, the Power Rangers witness strange occurrences in the sky. The cause of this is revealed to be the arrival of Lord Zedd, Rita’s superior. Tired of Rita’s failures, Lord Zedd exiles her and takes control himself, vowing to finish the Power Rangers off once and for all. * Pirantishead successfully freezes most of the Dinozords barring the Tyrannosaurus, which he instead turns against the Power Rangers. The Dragonzord also suffers the same fate. With two of their most powerful vetches under Lord Zedd’s control, Zordon & Alpha are forced to upgrade their defenses, and provide the Power Rangers with new Thunderzords * The Power Rangers, aware that they need to regain control of the Dinozords in order to finish activating the Thunderzords, work on reclaiming them with the aid of an electronic scrambler developed by Billy. The Power Stealer * While cleaning up Angel Grove, the teens get trapped by Octophantom who attempts to drain the Power Rangers of their powers. Green No More * Tommy gets a cryptic warning from his future self about the status of his dwindling powers. Meanwhile, the remaining Power Rangers have a problem of their own when Lord Zedd has plans of assembling his own team of Dark Rangers. * Lord Zedd & Goldar trap Tommy in another dimension with plans to strip him of his Green Ranger powers once and for all. Sea Monsters Aquafiend.jpg Rojomon.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Goo Fish.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Jellyfish.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Slippery Shark.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Commander Crayfish.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Oysterizer.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Pirantishead.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Octophantom.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Turbanshell.jpg Category:Summer Episodes Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Totally Spies! Category:Metarex (The Blogspot) Category:Sonic X Category:Crossovers Category:UK Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Rainbow Rocks Category:Sea Monsters